Roxas's Diary
by theDarkestZero
Summary: Lea has recovered Roxas's diary, and discovers Roxas's way of thinking in the process. Who is this fourteenth member he speaks of? All this and more is revealed to Lea. With the realization that it his duty to bring the ones he cares about back, he vows to never stop looking, and to help each of his friends.
1. Prologue

**Here's Roxas's Diary! What happens when Lea revisits the Castle That Never Was and recovers Roxas's diary? He reads it to see Roxas's feelings back then, in order to feel closer to Roxas.**

**.**

**Prologue**

My spikey red hair bounced up and down as I walked the seemingly endless corridors of the once home of the Nobodies, the Castle That Never Was. The entire castle seemed abandoned. A cold wind traveled the hallways, and each footstep echoed off of the walls. I had visited my old room. Nothing was there, really. I hadn't seen it since I went rogue from the Organization.

I walked out of my old bedroom and went straight for Roxas's room. _Roxas_. My only friend in the world. I should've been there to bring him back. And now he was gone, away from my grasp forever. Why must he be away from me? I was my own person at last…all we had talked about together was regaining our hearts after creating the great Kingdom Hearts. Or perhaps I was only saying things like that to humor him.

In my hand I clutched a few sheets of paper I had found within the _Usual Spot_ in Twilight Town. They looked to be in Roxas's handwriting. If he wrote journals after he lost his memory, then surely he kept a journal himself over here in the Castle. Didn't Isa…erm, I mean, Saix, give him a diary to write in?

And sure enough, after pulling open one of his dressers, I had found an old looking book bound in old brown leather. I opened the book, and sure enough, the first page had Roxas's handwriting on it. I put the pages I had in my hand in between the last page and the back cover, so I could read Roxas's diary and journal together.

I opened it back to its first page, and began to read, hearing Roxas's voice in my mind as I read silently to myself.


	2. Day 7: Entry 1

**Day 7: Entry 1**

_It's been a week since I got here. Saïx told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I supposed to write about?_

_Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well._


	3. Day 8: Entry 2

**Day 8: Entry 2**

_Axel and I went to Twilight Town today. He taught me a lot._

_Before we RTC'd (Returned To the Castle) we swung by the clock tower and had some sea-salt ice cream. Axel called it the "icing on the cake" after a successful mission. Well, except there was no cake—just the ice cream._

_I don't know what to write in this thing!_


	4. Day 9: Entry 3

**Day 9: Entry 3**

_The past few days, the other members have been showing me how to fight and do mission stuff. They also told me more about the Organization, and about myself._

_I still don't really get what a "heart" is. But apparently, it's a vital piece of who I am—so I've decided to cooperate. If I collect enough hearts, I can complete Kingdom Hearts. Then I'll be whole._


	5. Day 14: Entry 4

**Day 14: Entry 4**

_Me and Axel went on a mission to Twilight Town. Afterwards, we went and had ice cream again up on the clock tower._

_He said friends do stuff like that. Or they laugh together. So does that mean me and him are friends?_


	6. Day 15: Entry 5

**Day 15: Entry 5**

_The other members have been teaching me more about how to fight and stuff. It's going, I guess._

_Every day after work, I've been meeting Axel at the clock tower to have sea-salt ice cream. It really is salty! But still sweet, too. How come it tastes so familiar?_


	7. Day 22: Entry 6

**Day 22: Entry 6**

_Axel is going to some place called Castle Oblivion. He told me because we're friends._

_He had to go home early to get ready, and after he left I noticed the word WINNER on my ice cream stick. I wonder what I won... I'll ask him when I see him tomorrow._


	8. Day 23: Entry 7

**Day 23: Entry 7**

_Axel left before I woke up this morning. I never got to ask him about the ice cream stick._

_I was partnered up with No. XIV for today's mission. Xion wore a hood the whole time and wouldn't say a word to me. Come to think of it, I didn't have a whole lot to say, either._

_Afterwards I went and had ice cream by myself._


	9. Day 24: Entry 8

**Day 24: Entry 8**

_I teamed up with No. XIV again today. We finally talked a little—Xion even said my name for the first time._

_Afterwards I had ice cream by myself again. The lady at the shop said you can trade the WINNER stick for an extra bar. But I can't eat more than one._


	10. Day 25: Entry 9

**Day 25: Entry 9**

_Today was my third day with Xion. I've gotten to know a little more about her. That's right—she's a girl, with black hair, and she can use the Keyblade just like me!_

_I took her out for ice cream afterwards, but I'm saving the WINNER stick. Axel deserves a reward when he gets back. Xion wants to have ice cream with us from now on. Maybe we'll be friends._


	11. Interruption

**And here's a short break in between the entries~**

**.**

**Interruption**

"So you're the intruder then," an all too familiar voice said from behind me. Turning around and closing the diary, I noticed his long blue hair, jagged scar and golden eyes. Standing in the doorway, my old friend smirked. "You didn't think we'd completely abandon this place, did you?"

"Isa," I spat out, bewildered that I was finally face-to-face with my oldest friend. Isa's gaze didn't wander. "Who…who is Xion!?"

"Xion? Where'd you get that name from?" Isa replied. "I certainly hadn't heard of it." I arched an eyebrow. Why is it that Roxas was writing about _Xion_? I didn't even recognize the name. Though the sound of it rolling off of my tongue gave me a slight, short feeling of warmth.

"Don't be stupid," I said, holding my head down. "The supposed Number XIV! The one I can't remember! You and Xemnas…you guys did something to my memory! That's why I can't remember anything!" Though I didn't want to, tears started forming at my eyes. Something about the name _Xion_ sounded so familiar to me.

"I can assure you, there was never any Number XIV," Isa said, looking both angry and confused at the same time. "We were, are, and always will be XIII." He held a hand out. "See your way out. You're none of our concern any more. You are no longer with us. We have no further use for you."

"You think…you can do whatever you want? Well I'm sick of it!" Appearing in my hand was the new Keyblade I had recently acquired from Yen Sid. I still hadn't thought of a name yet. "Go on, just keep running!" Flames sparked off of the tip of my blade. "But I'll always be waiting, right here, to bring you back!" I didn't know why I said these words…they sounded _familiar_.

Isa chuckled, and a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of him. "Like I said, leave, before Xemnas comes and disposes of you himself. I am not getting my hands dirty with you." And just like that, he stepped into the Corridor. I ran at him, swinging my Keyblade with fury, but it cut through air. The Corridor, and Isa, were gone.

"Why you gotta cause me…so much trouble?" I said, dipping my head down in despair. I then nearly jumped out of my skin. My hand flung for my coat pocket, searching the inside until it reached something solid inside. And I pulled out…the WINNER stick Roxas had left me. I looked down and saw a tear drop onto both the stick, and Roxas's Diary. I shook my head. "I can't leave now. What Roxas left behind…is important to me."

I opened the book to where I left off.


	12. Day 26: How Long?

**Day 26: How Long?**

_I only remember part of this day. I heard somebody sent to Castle Oblivion was terminated. Saïx said it may have been Axel._

_I tried to ask Xigbar about it on the day's mission, and he said nothing's left of Nobodies once we're gone, because we have no hearts to leave behind. I don't remember much after that. They say I collapsed and wouldn't wake up..._


	13. Day 50: Xion's Seashells

**Day 50: Xion's Seashells**

_I must have missed a lot. It's like I had the longest dream. I woke up to find a bunch of seashells by my pillow. I counted them—one for each day they said I was asleep._

_I was wondering who left them there, but then when I got to the clock tower, Xion gave me another one. I held it up to my ear, and I could hear the ocean... Why did it sound so familiar?_

_The stuff I dreamed about felt strangely familiar too. I remember being in a white room with somebody the same age as me wearing red clothes...and then he sort of disappeared into the white._

_And there was a girl's voice—she said she knew I'd be "snoozing." Why would she know that? The voice was a little like Xion's._


	14. Day 51: Annihilated

**Day 51: Annihilated**

_It sounds like the worst has come to pass: the whole C.O. team, wiped from existence. It's hard to come to grips with the idea that Axel is gone. I feel...choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of sensation._

_I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up._


	15. Day 52: Ice Cream Alone

**Day 52: Ice Cream Alone**

_I sit up on the clock tower, but no one comes. Not Axel, not even Xion. That weird lump in my throat won't go away._

_Something else is bothering me. This is gonna sound crazy (good thing this is a private diary!) but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the time, just sometimes... Ever since I collapsed._

_It happens when I'm awake, too—on missions—so I don't think it's a dream. Where are the pictures coming from?_


	16. Day 71: Axel's Back

**Day 71: Axel's Back**

_After work, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. I thought we'd lost him for good._

_We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. I told him about Xion._

_The choked-up sensation has gone away._


	17. Day 72: Ice Cream with Axel

**Day 72: Ice Cream with Axel**

_Me and Axel went to Agrabah. He seems different now that he's back from C.O. Ice cream was just the two of us today._

_I wonder when me and Axel and Xion will all get to have ice cream together._


	18. Day 73: Where's Xion?

**Day 73: Where's Xion?**

_After I finished my mission I wanted all three of us to have ice cream, but I couldn't find Xion. It's been at least ten days since I've seen her._

_Axel said he'd ask Saïx what was going on. Speaking of Axel, I didn't see him at the clock tower today._


	19. Day 74: The Three of Us

**Day 74: The Three of Us**

_My job today was to help Axel find Xion. It turns out she had gone missing, but we managed to find her._

_We finally got to all have ice cream together, which was nice, but Xion can't use her Keyblade anymore. Axel says friends help each other out, so I'm gonna go on missions with her until she remembers how to work the Keyblade herself._


	20. Day 75: Inseparable

**Day 75: Inseparable**

_Me and Xion are working together now. The Genie we met in Agrabah said he and his friend Al are "inseparable." Axel told us best friends can be inseparable even if they're not always together, but it sounded like he wasn't too sure about it himself._

_I thought Axel knew everything. Oh well..._

_That reminds me, those weird pictures flashed through my head again while I was in Agrabah. The guy in red I wrote about before... Has he been to Agrabah or something?_


	21. Day 94: Kingdom Hearts

**Day 94: Kingdom Hearts**

_Xemnas summoned us. Nothing he says ever makes sense to me. He showed us Kingdom Hearts, a big heart-shaped moon floating up there in the night sky, and said the human heart will never have power over us. Great...I guess? So why are we trying to get hearts again?_

_Axel said I'll understand better once I have a heart, but I'm not so sure..._


	22. Day 95: My Past

**Day 95: My Past**

_I went to Agrabah today with Xion. We make a pretty good team now._

_Afterwards me and her and Axel talked about us and the other Nobodies. The ones who make it into the Organization are powerful enough to keep their memories... But me and Xion can't remember our pasts. What was I like?_


	23. Day 96: Out of Trouble

**Day 96: Out of Trouble**

_Today's mission was with Xion, in Beast's Castle. I tried loaning her my Keyblade, and she had no problem using it. That meant I had to fight without it, but we got the job done._

_Afterwards Xion remembered how to summon her own Keyblade, so I guess we're out of trouble. When we were done, we all had ice cream together._


	24. Day 97: Our Place

**Day 97: Our Place**

_Every day, after work, the three of us have been going to our place on top of the clock tower to have ice cream. We don't talk about much, but I wouldn't miss these conversations for the world. I wonder if Axel and Xion feel the same way..._

_Do the other Organization members have their own routines? It's hard to picture._


	25. Day 117: Special Nobodies

**Day 117: Special Nobodies**

_Today it was me and Xigbar. Axel and Xion went out on their own mission._

_Xigbar told me that Xion and me are "exceptional"—you know, like, special Nobodies. Because we can use the Keyblade?_

_Work dragged on late, so I didn't make it up to the clock tower. I wonder if Xion and Axel made it._

_Those pictures started flashing through my head again on the mission. The boy in red... What's it all about? Maybe when Xigbar called me "special" he meant "crazy"..._

_Seriously, though, is Xion experiencing the same thing? It feels weird to ask._


	26. Day 118: Vacation

**Day 118: Vacation**

_Today was my first vacation ever. I didn't know what to do with it. Axel said to do what I like, but all I like is having ice cream with my friends—so that's what I ended up doing._

_Axel leaves tomorrow for some kind of mission. Which reminds me—I still haven't given him the WINNER stick yet._


	27. Day 119: Something to Protect

**Day 119: Something to Protect**

_Axel has been gone forever. It's been just me and Xion at the clock tower._

_While me and Xaldin explored Beast's Castle, we found something he wants to protect... Xaldin says that's a weakness, but I'm not so sure. What does it mean to care about something that much? I don't, so it's hard to wrap my head around the whole idea._


	28. Day 149: WINNER

**Day 149: WINNER**

_Today's mission took me to a new world. It was a weird place. I was up on the clock tower afterwards when Axel turned up after being away forever. He said he finished that long mission. But this time Xion didn't show._

_I was gonna give Axel that WINNER stick, but I should wait until I get another one. It wouldn't be fair to leave Xion out._


	29. Day 150: Too Precious to Lose

**Day 150: Too Precious to Lose**

_Xion didn't come to the clock tower again today. She and Saïx had some kind of argument._

_Axel and I talked for a while about the things we can't bear to lose. Axel thinks that for Nobodies, it's our pasts, because that's all we have to remember the pain of losing something. I don't remember my past, but the idea of losing the present—Axel or Xion—scares me._


	30. Day 151: What Makes Us Different

**Day 151: What Makes Us Different**

_I ran into Xion in Twilight Town. I guess she messed up a mission pretty bad the other day, and it's been bugging her._

_We went up to the clock tower afterwards. She said me and her are different—which is pretty obvious if you look at us, but I don't think that's what she meant. A lot seems to be on her mind, and it's not the same as what's on mine._


	31. Day 152: I Don't Get It

**Day 152: I Don't Get It**

_I think Xion might be mad at me, but I don't know why. Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons. Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are._


	32. Day 153: No Taste for It

**Day 153: No Taste for It**

_It's hard spending time with Xion, and Axel seems busy, too. I've been having ice cream alone, but it's just not the same. All I taste is the salt, and my hands get all sticky. It's like I'm going through the motions of eating it just so I can throw the stick out and get on with life. I must've had about a hundred of these things, and I still haven't found another WINNER._

_I never did find a way to ask Xion about the pictures that go through my head. I don't really know what to do about anything right now._


	33. Salty and Sweet Memories

**Salty and Sweet Memories**

Tears dripped down my face as I now realize how much I really meant to Roxas. He downright loved being my friend, for a guy who had previously not even known what a friend was. And from the sound of it, I was also a friend to Xion. But who _was_ Xion? I was lying comfortably on Roxas's bed, reading his diary above me. I closed the diary to wipe my eyes. I never normally cried. For Roxas, it was the exception.

I took the WINNER stick in my hand, and did what must've looked strange to anyone who saw me. I took it, and licked it. I immediately tasted a bitter, salty flavor. Shaking my head in disgust, I stuck my tongue out as if waiting for the air to take the flavor away. Almost instantly after, the after-taste hit. A sweet flavor filled my mouth as if I had shoved an entire ice cream bar in my mouth.

"It still has flavor," I said, licking my lips and savoring the intense flavor. "Why is it so…so strong of a flavor?"

_It's salty... but sweet, too._

I chuckled at Roxas's words. I opened up the book to continue reading. For a strange reason, the minute I opened the book again I heard Roxas's voice laughing. It sounded so realistic, but it couldn't have been real. Roxas's face appeared in my mind.

_Got it memorized?_

"Hehe, yeah, I do," I laughed to myself, remembering all of the good memories back with Roxas…and that other girl. I began to read the diary once more.


	34. Day 171: What's Love?

**Day 171: What's Love?**

_On my mission at Beast's Castle, Xaldin told me about "love" and the special power it has over people._

_I tried to ask Axel about it, but his explanation didn't make any sense to me. Every time I ask him about this kind of thing, he tells me I need a heart to understand. It's like he's dodging the questions._


	35. Day 172: Xion Collapsed

**Day 172: Xion Collapsed**

_Xion failed her mission and now she's in a deep sleep. I thought they were lying to me when they told me, but I went to see her, and she really was just asleep. I left a seashell by her pillow, just like she did for me._

_Saïx hates her. I don't know why. Maybe he knows more about her than the rest of us do._

_Those pictures flashed through my mind again on today's mission (the same boy in red as usual). I guess he's been to Wonderland. I'm still trying to figure out what it is I'm seeing._


	36. Day 173: Picking Up the Slack

**Day 173: Picking Up the Slack**

_I've decided to work harder while Xion is asleep to pick up some of the slack. Axel said he asked Saïx about her, but no dice. He did say that Saïx was having second thoughts about calling her broken, though._

_I just hope we get all this drama ironed out soon, so she doesn't have to wake up to it._


	37. Day 174: Seashells for Her

**Day 174: Seashells for Her**

_Xion hasn't woken up, but I'm pulling double duty to make up for it._

_Me and Axel talk about the dumbest stuff now. Afterwards we head back to the castle, and I leave a seashell by Xion's pillow. It would please me to see her smile when she finds them._

_Those pictures flashed through my head again in Never Land. And when I flew, it felt like I'd done it before. Has the guy in red flown before, is that it?_


	38. Day 193: Best Friends

**Day 193: Best Friends**

_Xion's awake now. The three of us were gonna go get some ice cream after our mission, but she passed out again, so we had to take her home._

_I talked with Axel in her room until she woke up. He said the three of us were best friends—inseparable._


	39. Day 194: Even Far Apart

**Day 194: Even Far Apart**

_We've all started going back to our usual spot after work. Sometimes Axel and Xion are there waiting for me, other times I get there first._

_Things have gotten busier for us, so we can't all make it every day. But even if they're not there, at least now it seems like we're together again. I wonder if it seems that way to them, too._

_I forgot to ask Xion about the pictures in my head again... It was the same kid in red. Who is he? What does he have to do with me?_


	40. Day 224: What's Gotten Into Her?

**Day 224: What's Gotten Into Her?**

_I think something's wrong with Xion. Is she not feeling well again?_

_Axel said we should all go to the beach next time we get a vacation. I think he senses something is wrong, too. That's why he suggested the beach—to make her feel better._


	41. Day 225: Something Must Be Wrong

**Day 225: Something Must Be Wrong**

_Okay, now I'm really worried about Xion. I told Axel, but all he said was that she'll get through it._

_He knows something is wrong. I bet he's just telling me that to put my mind at ease. Well, it's not working._


	42. Day 255: Now Axel's Acting Weird

**Day 255: Now Axel's Acting Weird**

_I had ice cream with Axel after work today, but Xion didn't show._

_Axel said she got sent on an important mission, but he wouldn't look at me when he said it. I've been wondering what's wrong with Xion all this time, but now that I stop and think about it, Axel's not himself either._


	43. Day 256: Xion's Gone Missing

**Day 256: Xion's Gone Missing**

_Xion has gone missing, but nobody said anything about her being hurt, so that's good...I guess._

_Did she run off? That doesn't make any sense. Xemnas told us not to go after her. The way Saïx explained it, it's almost like they don't think she's worth getting back._

_What is going on?_


	44. Day 257: He's Avoiding Me

**Day 257: He's Avoiding Me**

_I want to talk to Axel about Xion, but I can't seem to get ten seconds with the guy._

_What am I supposed to do? I can't believe he's avoiding me. We're supposed to be friends._


	45. Day 276: By the Sea

**Day 276: By the Sea**

_I don't remember much about today's mission—just that it was by the beach. Or was it? The mission didn't even feel real._

_Me and Axel agreed to start looking for Xion tomorrow._


	46. Day 277: No Sign of Her

**Day 277: No Sign of Her**

_I've looked everywhere for Xion, in every world, but there's just no sign of her._

_Where is she? Why did she leave the Organization? I don't get it, any of it._


	47. Day 296: Castle Oblivion

**Day 296: Castle Oblivion**

_There's one place we haven't checked yet to see if Xion's there—Castle Oblivion. When I brought it up with Axel, he surprised me by saying that C.O. is where Xion comes from. I guess he just found out himself._

_Is that where she is?_


	48. Day 297: Who is That Guy?

**Day 297: Who is That Guy?**

_I went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Axel said I collapsed as soon as I got there._

_I woke up in Twilight Town, and incredibly enough, Xion was there. But she wasn't alone—there was this guy with her, and he was wearing the Organization's cloak. I could tell by his build that he wasn't one of us, though. Who is he?_


	49. Revelations

**Revelations**

Roxas had written about a guy with _Xion_...someone wearing the black coat. How was that possible? But then it hit me. I vaguely remember, in my time in the Organization, an Organization Imposter that spied on us as he donned the black coat. But he was never with anyone named Xion.

I also remember that I was the one assigned to capture him. Wait…no, that can't be right. Over and over again I played my memories over in my mind. I saw myself with the black coat. _I _was the one assigned to assassinate him. But over and over again, my mind told me that was not what had happened.

I shut the book and clutched my head, feeling an ounce of agony with every passing breath. And then I saw clearly. I remember…Isa…no, Saix…ordering a girl to go after the imposter. But _I _was the one who was sent there! Isa had sent me, had he not?

Why was I even worrying about this? Those days were long forgotten. I shouldn't be worrying about the affairs of the Original Organization XIII…but this Xion enigma really stuck out in my mind. I couldn't place a face, or any conversation between me and her. I couldn't even remember Roxas talking about her. But reading about her now, I realized she meant a lot to the boy, and to an extension, myself as well. I felt a light within my heart at the mention of Xion. Why was this?

_"Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else."_

My words…surely I was talking about Sora and Roxas. And I said these when I was in Castle Oblivion…when I didn't know too much about this _other girl_, as says Roxas's journal. But…_you guys_…could also mean to me…Sora, Roxas, _and_ Xion.

And then a shocking sensation filled my head. Once it ended, I realized that it was in fact Xion who was assigned that mission, and I looked to the diary and opened it again. "Xion," I muttered quietly. "I will remember you."


	50. Day 298: Some Other Way

**Day 298: Some Other Way**

_I don't believe it. Axel attacked Xion. There had to have been some other way._

_I know she's acting weird, but I hardly recognize Axel these days either. What's going through their heads? I feel so left out._


	51. Day 299: Sora?

**Day 299: Sora?**

_Xemnas told me that "Sora" is the connection between me and Xion. But just who exactly is Sora?_


	52. Day 300: No Words

**Day 300: No Words**

_For the first time in a while, the three of us met up on the clock tower. None of us really knew what to say._

_We used to talk each other's ears off, but I guess those days are gone._

_So much has happened lately that I've been forgetting to write about those pictures in my head. Now it happens even when I'm not on missions. More often, too._

_They even show up in my dreams. Xion told me she has dreams, too. Is all of this connected?_


	53. Day 301: My Dream

**Day 301: My Dream**

_I dream all the time now, but I don't sleep well. I wake up tired every day. I guess that makes them nightmares, not dreams._

_Xion and Axel don't come to the clock tower anymore. I thought maybe if I got everything off my chest with them, I might stop having the nightmares...but so much for testing that theory._


	54. Day 321: No Energy Left

**Day 321: No Energy Left**

_I feel so tired—almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me._

_Today I was teamed up with Xion. She seems to be in a lot better shape than me. We had ice cream together, something we hadn't done in a while._


	55. Day 322: Another Dream

**Day 322: Another Dream**

_I had another dream. My head feels heavy._

_I want to have ice cream with Xion and Axel again._


	56. Day 352: Us and the Sunset

**Day 352: Us and the Sunset**

_Me and Xion and Axel had ice cream. The sunset was beautiful._

_I don't have to write anything else down, because I'll never forget this day._


	57. Day 253: Broken Trust

**Day 353: Broken Trust**

_Axel let Xion leave the Organization. Like he wanted her to go._

_She's a puppet? A mirror that reflects me? He's talking nonsense. I can't trust him anymore._


	58. Untrustworthiness

**Untrustworthiness**

Tears began to fall from my eyes. The girl...Xion...she was a puppet, wasn't she? Memories started to crawl their way back to the surface. I remember…Saix, he was yelling at her. Roxas and I…we were searching for her. Xigbar got his ass handed to her. And I let her go. Did I really…break Roxas's trust? I could still barely remember any specifics.

_"__Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

"Who is she…?" I muttered to myself, sitting up in Roxas's bed. I held the WINNER stick out in front of me and muttered to myself, "Roxas, I'm sorry. Maybe…if I never let her go, she'd still be here, and all my memories still intact."

I began reading the diary again, hoping in my mind that Roxas forgave me after what I've done.


	59. Day 354: Who Am I?

**Day 354: Who Am I?**

_I don't understand the Organization. I don't understand Axel... I understand myself least of all. Why do I keep coming back to the castle?_

_Me and Xion are special, connected by "Sora." If she's a puppet, maybe I am, too._

_I don't know what I am._


	60. Day 355: I Am

**Day 355: I Am**

_I have to know who I am..._

_I am DONE WITH THIS_


	61. Day 357: Three Again?

**Day 357: Three Again?**

_I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find my way to Sora. I'm going to get Xion back. The three of us will have ice cream together again—I know it._


	62. Transition

**Transition**

That was the last entry that was in Roxas's diary. He was going to set Kingdom Hearts free…and that's when he was captured and placed into the digital Twilight Town. Now it all made sense. I couldn't remember any specifics on Xion, but I know that there was definitely a fourteenth member in the Organization. Someone that Roxas and I loved enough to die for. But she had vanished, along with any memory I had for her.

He had called her a puppet in these entries. A puppet…as in a replica? Maybe this was Vexen's handiwork. And I knew about Xion's secret before Roxas did? _A mirror that reflects him_…an imperfect replica of Roxas. The Organization…they attempted to copy the Keyblade Master's strength if Roxas chose to go rogue in the Organization. Or if Roxas were to fall to early. Xion was a backup.

_I'll always be there to bring you back!_ My words…spoken to Xion. Xion. Replica. Puppet. Castle Oblivion. Clock tower. Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Number XIV. Xion!

"I remember you," I said, a tear escaping my eye once again. "Not everything, but…what happened to you? Where are you, Xion?" Of course I wasn't expecting an answer. It would've been great if she did though. I looked at the sheets I had found and stuffed in the back of the Diary. Maybe this could fill up the missing pieces. But if he wrote these in Twilight Town…no, the virtual Twilight Town…how did they end up in the real one? And did this mean he had lost all of his memories?

I had to wait and see.

I began reading.


	63. 2nd Day

**2****nd ****Day**

1st entry

"Hayner's plan was for everyone to earn munny for the beach by doing odd jobs."

_-Meet at the station with some munny!_


	64. 3rd Day

**3rd Day**

1st entry

"When I got back to the usual spot, I found a note from Hayner telling us all to meet at the station. It looked like he was going to try that beach trip today."

-_Head for the station!_

2nd entry

"I was surrounded by monsters when I heard the girl's voice telling me to use the Keyblade. That's when I found myself in an unfamiliar place, bathed in light."

-_Choose the one you want!_

3rd entry

"When I defeated the shady creatures with the Keyblade, a treasure chest appeared."

-_Try opening the treasure chest!_

4th entry

"After I opened the treasure chest, a huge door appeared out of thin air."

-_Keep going!_


	65. 4th Day

**4th Day**

1st entry

"Hayner and I are on speaking terms, at least, but what happened yesterday has kind of soured things between us. Still, the tournament is about to begin."

_-Review the tournament rules!_

2nd entry

"After reviewing the tournament rules, the first round was underway."

_-Struggle time—talk to the promoter!_

3rd entry

"I beat Hayner and advanced to the next round, but something about my opponent Vivi seemed a little off."

_-The finals—talk to the promoter!_

4th entry

"Despite being tied up in some bizarre goings-on, I somehow managed to win the tournament. Now I get to face the champion!"

_-The title bout—see the promoter!_


	66. 5th Day

**5th Day**

1st entry

"Summer vacation is almost over. We decide to investigate the seven wonders of Twilight Town for our school assignment."

_-Go to the station to catch your train!_

2nd entry

"There wasn't much to the mysterious stone steps after all, so we started investigating the rest of the seven wonders in the terrace."

_-Investigate the seven wonders!_

3rd entry

"To get to the bottom of our next Wonder, the Ghost Train Mystery, we set out for Sunset Hill."

_-Head for Sunset Hill!_

4th entry

"My friends didn't want any part of it, so I went to check out the last of the seven wonders—the haunted mansion—alone."

_-Go over to the old mansion!_


	67. 6th Day

**6th Day**

1st entry

"I showed up at the usual spot, but my friends didn't seem to notice I was there. I couldn't even touch them."

_-Follow Hayner!_

2nd entry

"The town seemed different somehow, too. I was fighting with Axel, who had shown up again, when I heard a voice: "Roxas, to the mansion!""

_-Head for the old mansion!_

3rd entry

"The enemies threatened to drive me into a corner, but I relied on the memories that were coming back to me and used the Keyblade to unlock the gate."

_-Find out whose voice that is!_

4th entry

"I reunited with Naminé in the old mansion, but she was taken by a mysterious man all wrapped up in bandages. Where could they have gone?"

_-Check the mansion for clues!_

5th entry

"I searched the mansion and discovered a way into a secret room from the library."

_-Check out the basement!_

6th entry

"My lost memories began to return while I was in the computer room."

_-Go deep into the mansion!_

7th entry

"Axel picked a fight with me, but I defeated him. "Let's meet again in the next life," Axel said as he vanished into a dark hole."

_-Go even deeper into the mansion!_

8th entry

"Donald and Goofy were sleeping peacefully inside their pods. A door there led even further in..."

_-Go into the mansion's deepest core!_


	68. Memorization

**Memorization**

Roxas talked about me in his journal, even if he hadn't really remembered who I was! That felt good to know, that I was still his friend after all that had happened. But I had started a fight…that wasn't good. The time I last fought with Roxas was the last time I…I mean…Axel…had seen him. Unless me, Lea, seeing Sora counts.

I put the sheets in the back of the diary and closed it, slipping it into my pocket as tears dripped down my face. I clutched the WINNER stick in my hand.

_So you've got the number memorized, do ya?_

_Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember?_

"Roxas, thank you," I said, looking down. "Thanks for being my friend."

**_Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise._**

I jerked my head up. The voice, the one that girl had said. Xion…I knew who Xion was. I could now remember every tiny detail about her. I clutched my head in a sudden agony.

_What's your problem? You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running! But I'll always be there to bring you back!_

Was I talking about Xion, or…I was talking about both Xion and Roxas. I had to bring them back. I had to. It was my duty. As their friend. I would have to see them again!

_Hey Axel, you haven't forgotten? You made us a promise…that you'd always be there…to bring us back. Got it memorized?_

I stepped off of Roxas's bed and looked to the doorway. Familiar blonde hair stood up the way I remembered it. It wasn't possible. It _couldn't_ be possible. He was with Sora! But I yelled out, "Roxas!" I dashed to the door and grabbed a hold of his hand, panting as I reached him. My hand still holding his, I looked up. But it wasn't Roxas.

The hair was now raven black, similar in style to Kairi's and Naminé's. I immediately let go of _her_ hand. I stared into her crystal blue eyes. "Xion!?" I yelled out.

"I haven't forgotten that promise you've made me," the girl said, walking passed me and to Roxas's bed. "I've got it memorized. Do you?" I nodded slowly, not wanting this dream to end. She sat down on Roxas's bed. "Don't worry, Axel, Roxas and I are waiting for you."

"The name's Lea," I said on impulse. "Get it memorized."

As if ignoring my outburst, Xion smiled and said, "Axel, the two of us are waiting inside of Sora. We're waiting with _him_."

"With who?" I asked.

Xion stepped off of the bed and wandered passed me. As she passed by be, her black hair changed to blonde. "I think you know who, Axel." Naminé kept walking to the doorway. I ran to her, grabbing her hand the minute her foot left the door. I started to say something, but the blonde girl began turning around. As she turned, her form changed. Spikey blonde hair stood up again, and I gasped. "Hello, Lea."

"Ventus!?" My jaw dropped. The boy looked exactly like Roxas, only with lighter hair and a higher voice. Ventus's heart _had _made it to Sora's! And that's why Roxas had that appearance! But how was it that Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and _Ventus_ were able to make contact with me like this?

In a flash of light, Ventus vanished, my hand now grasping air. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My closest friends…they were all in need of my assistance. I had my goal memorized. I looked to my right hand and saw that the WINNER stick was gone.


	69. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

My black cloak glistened in the rain that was pouring down at full throttle. I stood atop the Memory's Skyscraper, stretching out my arms as I felt the calming rush of wind blow through my hair and body. I had to go see Yen Sid. I had to train. Hard. I would need to, in order to help stop the threat of Xehanort as well as return my best friends.

_Roxas. Xion. Naminé. Ventus._

I could sense a shift in the rain. Something else was moving in the rain with me. I put my hood up, shielding my head, and immediately twisted my body around, holding out my Keyblade as a blue weapon slammed against it. Standing in front of me, his hood up as well and standing his ground as he pressed his own Keyblade into mine, was Isa.

_And Isa. My last friend to save._

"Leave, before Xemnas gets here!" Isa's raspy voice shouted out.

_I'll always be here to bring you back._

I smirked under my hood, and swung my Keyblade at Isa, fully knowing that this would not be the last time we would see each other or cross blades. I had to save _everyone_.

That was my duty.

The power to bring those back.


End file.
